


all the best people are crazy

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Singing, Thoschei, is also involved, is involved, mad hatter by melanie whatsherface just reminds me soooo much of the doctor/missy relationship, missy finds the perfect song for her, twissy, while she's in the vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: The Doctor goes to visit Missy in the vault, and finds her dancing to a song that sums up their relationship perfectly...
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Thoschei Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	all the best people are crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez is just so perfect for their relationship, I couldn't help myself.

_My friends don’t walk, they run._

Missy was dancing around the vault, humming along as she listened to the music. Her back was to the door, so she didn't notice when the Doctor came in. He stood there, in the doorway, a small smile on his face as it closed behind him and he leaned against the wall to watch her.

_I’m peeling the skin off my face,_   
_Cause I really hate being safe._   
_The normals, they make me afraid,_   
_The crazies, they make me feel sane._

A smile spread on her face, too. Missy didn't often find herself liking human music, but... well, this one seemed to sum her up. 

_I’m nuts, baby I’m mad,_   
_The craziest friend that you’ve ever had._

The Doctor had to agree with that last line (and if he'd had any crazier friends, she might've been jealous). 

_Where is my prescription?_

Missy spun round, facing the doctor, a grin on her face as she made eye contact with him, and changed from humming to actually singing the words.

_"Doctor, Doctor, please listen_   
_My brain is scattered..."_

She crooked a finger at him and kept her eyes trained on his face.

_"You can be Alice,_   
_I’ll be the Mad Hatter..."_

The Doctor walked over, his hands in his pockets as he watched her, with a mixture of surprise and amusement playing on his expression.

_"Cause I really hate being safe._   
_The normals, they make me afraid,_   
_The crazies, they make me feel sane..."_

Missy closed the distance between them, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she draped an arm around his neck and pressed her body against his.

_"I’m nuts, baby I’m mad,_   
_The craziest friend that you’ve ever had..."_

He smiled again at that, and nodded slightly. She was _certainly_ his craziest friend, but he didn't exactly mind.

_"Over the bend, entirely bonkers,  
_ _You like me best when I’m off my rocker..."_

She let go of him and pushed him back a step so she could do a dramatic twirl.

_"You think I’m crazy, you think I’m gone,_   
_So what if I’m crazy, all the best people are..."_

She took a step closer to him and returned them to their previous position.

_And I think you’re crazy too,_   
_I know you’re gone_   
_That’s probably the reason we get along_

Missy ran a finger over his cheek, and looked him in the eyes with a smile.

_You think I’m psycho, you think I’m gone_

She let out a quiet laugh, before moving one hand to the back of his head to pull him closer. Her lips ghosted over his ear, and her singing got quieter.

_Tell you a secret, I’m not alarmed_   
_So what if I’m crazy? The best people are_

Her hands moved again, this time to grab his arms, and wrap them around her waist. As the music started to come to an end, she leaned back, so that it seemed he was dipping her.


End file.
